Point Break
by MarianeHeart
Summary: During the demon world tournament, Kurama contemplated and finally decided to open his feelings for Hiei, but will this push after watching Hiei's fight with Mukuro? KuramaXHiei
1. Decision

**Summary: **During the demon world tournament, Kurama contemplated and finally decided to open his feelings for Hiei, but will this push after watching Hiei's fight with Mukuro?

* * *

**Point Break**

With the conclusion of the fight with Shigure, Kurama was fatally injured with a deep wound on his stomach. He was taken back into the room where everyone else was watching the tournament's progress.

"It would have been easier if you quickly got a hold of yourself" said Hiei helping Kurama sit up while the others looked for a doctor.

"My mind has been cleared and I already have my victory" said Kurama satisfied with the outcome of his fight. He was no longer confused with his identities as a Yoko, as Kurama or as Shuichi.

"I still don't understand why you wanted to fight as a helpless human" Hiei argued. "Is that your choice? Do you want to live like that?"

"About that…" said Kurama. "I wanted to tell you…"

He was cut off by an announcement that Hiei should already be on the arena for his fight against Mukuro.

"Guess I'll see you later. I better not see you headless when I get back" said Hiei walking off.

Kurama initially thought that the reason he tried to stay with Hiei was out of a formed alliance. However, over the years where they have fought side by side, he clearly knows that what he feels now is beyond the borders of friendship. After his fight with Shigure, he has already decided to stay with Hiei regardless if he accepts his feelings or not.

He knew that Hiei never had a permanent home and has been traveling and searching for one over the years. Kurama just really wanted a way for Hiei to be happy and he's now willing to sacrifice his human years to do this.

Not long after, the others had returned ready to take him to the medics.

"Why didn't you transform into Yoko Kurama?" said Suzuki.

"What's important now is for him to quickly recover for the next fight" said Touya.

Kurama sat up straight hardly trying not to pay attention to the pain from his deep cuts. His eyes were immediately fixed on the large screen.

"Kurama, we already found a doctor. We should have you all healed before your wounds get worse" suggested Touya.

"I'm fine. I only need a bit rest" Kurama replied.

"You'll probably need a lot more than that" insisted Jin.

"It's alright. Just let me watch Hiei's fight for now" Kurama said stubbornly anticipating for the next round of the tournament.

He had no certainty that Hiei would live after this, especially now that he's against one of the strongest contenders in the tournament.

After a while, Hiei and Mukuro were already at a fighting stance. Hiei threw a series of punches that were either easily avoided or blocked by Mukuro.

Kurama has not seen Hiei this passive in a fight, or at least initially making a move by fist. Unlike him, Hiei always tried to take a risk for a quick finish and he would never have a comprehensive plan. At this point, he would have already resorted to his dark flames or summoned the black dragon spirit.

This time, with Mukuro, it was different. Kurama observed that there was something strange with how the jaganshi's punches were thrown towards Mukuro. It's almost as if it was intentional.

Then Kurama realized that Hiei was aiming to hit the shackles fastened around Mukuro's wrist.

By then it struck him. Hiei already knew where he wanted to stay.

Kurama watched the black dragon spirit being obliterated by Mukuro. The whole fight was somehow dramatic but it gained a good conclusion.

"Well done" said Kurama who was somehow pleased at the outcome and he fell asleep.

* * *

Almost a week passed and the last round of the tournament ended with Enki being proclaimed as the winner.

Kurama was already fixing his belongings. He has not spoken with Hiei since the fight with Mukuro. He felt numb over everything. Nevertheless, he still wanted to tell Hiei of how he feels, but then…

"As expected, you backed out" said a voice from behind.

Kurama looked back and saw Hiei staring at him sternly.

"I didn't have enough strength to fight again" Kurama reasoned.

"Either that or you have completely let go of your demon self" said Hiei.

"I already told this to Yomi. I didn't forget everything about myself as a yoko" said Kurama smiling a bit. "So what are your plans now?"

"I don't plan on living in the human world that's for sure" Hiei replied with much certainty.

It's already expected from Hiei. Kurama turned back on packing the last of his clothes.

"So what was it that you're supposed to tell me?" asked Hiei.

Kurama looked back at Hiei who was expecting an answer. He was tempted to tell him everything. His lines were repeatedly rehearsed in his mind. All he needed to do was to emanate himself to speak every word.

"Nothing at all…" he finally answered as he tried conceal his regret and disappointment with a calm but vague tone.

For a while Hiei stared at him intently trying to search for a clue as to what Kurama meant.

"Hnn… Suit yourself" said Hiei and they walked off to see Yusuke.


	2. Departure

Note: _Some of the lines here were taken from the anime (English-dubbed), just to give credits._

* * *

Kurama bid goodbye to Yusuke and the others, to whom he promised to update Kuwabara of everything that has taken place in demon world.

The demon world is already under the rule of Enki and his first law was basically to leave the human world be. The participants of the tournament will form groups of patrols to fully execute the law.

With all that, Kurama was ready to go and he started his long walk to the portal that would lead him back to the human world.

There is nothing much to do here anyway. His original plans weren't really fulfilled, because the sole reason for his stay has chosen another path.

Regardless, witnessing at how the demon world begins to envelope itself in order, he was already contented with what he and his friends have accomplished.

The light peeking through the trees made him stop and look at the over the horizon. The sunset in demon world was much more invigorating to watch as compared to that in the human world.

_"Suit yourself…" _he suddenly remembered Hiei saying it.

If only he can see Hiei one last time. That would give him enough will to his own closure.

"So Yusuke's going back after all" he heard the voice he was yearning for.

Hiei was just standing a few feet from him.

"That's what he says, after he takes care of some things" Kurama answered casually as he smiled with the fortunate coincidence.

"And I guess you're off too" continued Hiei that somehow had a disappointed tone.

"That's right, to my family" said Kurama.

Hiei took out something from his pocket and threw it to Kurama who immediately caught it. It was the stone Yukina has kept for a long time, a proof that will instantly reveal of Hiei's relation to her.

"Hiei, I can't accept this. I value our friendship and all we've been through. I'm not interested in you that way" Kurama acted.

"You fool I'm not giving my stone to you!" yelled Hiei.

"Relax. It's a joke. You want me to give this to Yukina right?" Kurama chuckled a bit. He was always fond of teasing Hiei.

"That's right" Hiei grouched. "I want you to tell her that her dear twin brother's been dead for years"

Kurama stared at the stone. This is not a favor he wishes to take from someone who needs closure.

"Why don't you return this to her Hiei?" he suggested.

"I'm staying here in demon world. I want her to call off her ridiculous search for me" reasoned Hiei but for Kurama, it was more of an excuse. The little guy didn't have enough courage to face Yukina.

"Even if you did want that, I won't shut this door for you. You'll give this to her, at your own risk" he threw the gem back to Hiei.

"You're the same way you were the first day we met, a pain who speaks the truth" grunted Hiei.

Kurama had a slight smirk. _Hiei if only you knew._

"I'm heading off then" said Kurama walking passed him.

"You're not returning here anymore?" asked Hiei.

Kurama looked back at him who had a hint of hope from his eyes. "If it's necessary…" he replied. "And in case you change your mind in visiting the human world, you know where to find me"

Hiei nodded. "Later then" he said and instantly disappeared into the woods.

Kurama stared into the space where Hiei took off. For some reason, he was not bitter with the taste of keeping his feelings left unsaid. He was just really happy that Hiei found the place where he belongs, and hopefully, it's what he's looking for all this time.

One thing's for sure, Kurama's separation from Hiei will be to his benefit and he will have more time to remind himself that their friendship is far more important than anything else.

Ideally, that's what he believes...

* * *

_I seriously only write whenever my insomnia strikes. In case you have any suggestions, please feel free to share. _

_Thanks a bunch and hope to hear from you!_


End file.
